Après la pensine
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Qu'aurait-il put se passer après l'incident de la Pensine en cinquième année, si Harry était retourné voir Snape ? Ou comment s'occuper pendant deux heures de cours.


**Après la pensine**

Harry Potter venait de rendre son professeur tellement en rage contre lui qu'il avait mis fin à ses cours. Il avait regardé des souvenirs qu'il n'aurait pas dus et le professeur Snape avait arrêté les cours d'Occlumencie.

Harry sortait tout juste des cachots. Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir dans l'esprit de son professeur. Il était aussi atteint par ce qu'il en comprenait. Son père était donc comme Snape l'avait toujours décrit… Depuis toujours, il se l'était imaginé comme un homme bon, un héros. Le père dont tout orphelin rêve. Snape s'était jusqu'alors toujours efforcé de détruire cette vision. C'était si facile de se mettre des œillères et de se représenter le monde d'une manière manichéenne. Maintenant, rien ne semblait plus aussi simple.

Harry déambulait au hasard de ses pas dans le château. Au fil de ses pas s'égrenaient ses pensées.

Harry réfléchissait intensément à tout ça, son père, son professeur... Il prit une grande décision. Il se glissa rapidement et discrètement dans son dortoir, et en ressortit tout aussi vite avec la carte du maraudeur. En un coup de baguette magique il avait trouvé l'emplacement des appartements de son professeur alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers pour s'y rendre.

Il frappa à sa porte, à bout de souffle.

« -Professeur, il faut absolument que j'vous parle ! »

Il n'y avait aucune réaction de l'autre côté de la porte.

« -S'il vous plait, c'est important ! Ne m'ignorez pas ! Je vous en supplie ! »

C'était peut-être son ton désespéré ou bien le fait qu'un Potter le supplie, mais Snape daigna ouvrir sa porte.

« -Potter, je vous serai gré de me laisser dormir ! »

Son ton était a peine moins énervé que quand il l'avait quitté précédemment.

« -Vous ne dormez tout de même pas habillé ?

-Potter ! Après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour être impertinent ! Partez d'ici avant que vous ne le regrettiez !

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai regretter ici ! »

Harry avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Il reprit sur un ton plus calme alors que Snape était muet de fureur.

« -Professeur, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurai pas dû voir vos souvenirs, j'en ai conscience. Même si ces excuses sont ce que vous attendiez de moi, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Je sais ce que vous avec vécu, non, laissez-moi terminer. Je sais combien cela doit être dur pour vous de le comprendre, mais je ne suis pas le gosse de riche que vous pensez que je suis. J'ai déjà subi les mêmes choses que vous avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez en penser, je n'aime pas la célébrité que je me suis découvert ici. Je m'en fous totalement et ça m'apporte plus de problème qu'autre chose. Professeur je ne suis pas mon père, s'il vous plaît essayez au moins de comprendre ça. »

Harry était maintenant totalement désespéré. D'autant plus que le regard de Snape n'avait pas changé… Et il ne savait plus trop à quoi il était dû… Merlin, Snape allait le tuer !

« -On vous a fait boire une potion, vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ou bien vous vous êtes pris un cognard de trop sur la tête ?

-S'il vous plaît professeur, ne croyez pas ça.

-Ne m'faites pas rire ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Et si vous êtes suffisamment crédule pour penser que je vais vous croire… »

Sur ces mots il s'apprêta à refermer sa porte.

« -Professeur ! »

Harry attrapa son bras, l'empêchant ainsi de fermer la porte.

« -Si vous ne pouvez pas me croire, alors je vous en prie, vérifiez par vous-même. Regardez dans mon esprit.

-Si vous pensez que j'ai besoin de votre invitation pour le faire, vu vos piètres compétences en Occlumencie...»

Néanmoins il lui fit signe d'entrer et le regarda avancer avec un regard mauvais. Harry ne fit même pas attention à la pièce, il se tourna vers son professeur sitôt qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Celui-ci plaçait un sortilège assez complexe sur la porte. Il se retourna pour croiser les yeux d'Harry et s'avança vers lui comme un chat vers une souris. Harry déglutit péniblement. Deux orbes sombres et ténébreuses s'étaient rivées dans les siennes, lorsqu'il que Snape ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, il sortit sa baguette et murmura : « _Legilimens..._ »

Harry sentit la présence dans sa tête se faire inquisitrice. Lorsque c'était pendant leurs entraînements d'Occlumencie, Snape se contentait de faire resurgir des souvenirs désagréables et en fait assez récents dans la vie d'Harry. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment sa présence, juste les conséquences. Mais là tout était différent, il sentait à l'intérieur de lui la volonté de son professeur. Et ce n'était pas agréable, ce qui était évident vu l'humeur de son professeur et son ressentiment justifié contre lui-même.

Harry fit abstraction de cette sensation désagréable et essaya d'indiquer à son professeur ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Les souvenirs défilèrent les uns après les autres dans leurs esprits, passant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un flot d'émotions et d'images floues et étourdissantes. Plus Snape prenait connaissance de ses souvenirs, plus sa présence se faisait violente pour Harry.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit l'esprit de son professeur quitter lentement le sien. Et il ne resta plus que les deux orbes noires en face de lui, il revenait peu à peu dans la réalité après ce tourbillon de passé. Son professeur se décolla doucement de lui, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de leur soudaine proximité.

« - Je m'excuse, Potter. Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Non, c'est moi qui le suis. »

Et il partit en laissant son professeur les yeux dans le vague.

.oOo.

Bon c'est la fin alternative que j'ai un peu édulcorée parce que je voulais garder une fin sérieuse et me resservir de la fin pour une autre fanfiction… enfin bref, comme je suis sympa : la voilà !

.oOo.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit l'esprit de son professeur quitter lentement le sien. Et il ne resta plus que les deux orbes noires en face de lui, il revenait lentement dans la réalité après ce tourbillon de passé et… il se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait plus en équilibre que parce que son professeur avait dû passer un bras dans son dos pendant qu'il était dans son esprit. Harry, surpris, se redressa aussitôt à toute vitesse. Et comme Snape se tenait très près de lui et qu'il le lui laissa pas le temps de s'écarter, il se retrouva debout et correctement en équilibre, blotti contre le torse de son professeur.

 _Uhm… Il sent bon… la menthe… et l'eucalyptus ?_

« - Je m'excuse, Potter. Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, ni que son visage s'était rapproché de son plein gré vers le cou de son professeur pour pouvoir mieux humer son parfum, ni que la chaleur qu'il ressentait était celle de son corps, ni que ses mains s'étaient refermées sur le tissus de sa robe, ni même qu'il pressait tout son corps contre celui de son professeur.

 _Oups…_

Il voulut s'éloigner, mais le bras de Snape était toujours dans son dos, l'empêchait de se dégager de son étreinte. Il rouvrit les yeux, non pas pour tomber sur le visage dur et froid, et les yeux brillant de rage, étincelants des milles promesses de tortures auxquelles il s'attendait, mais pour rencontrer le regard mélancolique, un peu éteint, comme si une partie de son professeur était resté dans le passé. Ses traits n'étaient pas durs, mais détendus, comme si pour un moment il ne revêtait plus son masque impassible de professeur.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne portait pas ses robes habituelles, mais seulement la chemise blanche qu'il avait en dessous, légèrement ouverte. Ses cheveux étaient propres et retombaient en mèches délicates sur ces épaules et devant son visage.

Il était beau.

Son professeur, Severus Snape, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, ancien Mangemort, Chauve-souris des cachots et Bâtard graisseux était _fucking_ beau.

Harry suivit l'impulsion du moment, il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de son professeur, caressa lentement sa joue et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres douces.

Le regard de son professeur se fit moins flou, il se tint plus droit et rigide à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'éloigne de lui et rencontre les deux orbes choquées.

« - Vous êtes tout excusé, professeur, » chuchota-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.


End file.
